Chapter 23
"BET" Featued Duel: Kankuro & Jun vs. Toraji & Ryuzo Continues from the previous chapter. Turn 12: Kankuro * Switches "Twilight Soldier" and "Whirlwind Sphere" to Defense Position. * Attacks "Monera" with "The Unifier". ** Toraji activates his Set "No Violence!!". Turn 13: Toraji * Normal Summons "Sly Rabbit". ** The effect of "Cursed Cannon" activates, destroying all monsters but itself and "Monera". *** The effect of "Monera" activates (Toraji 1400 → 1000) (Jun 1000 → 600) (Kankuro 1900 → 1500). *** The effect of "Sly Rabbit" activates (Toraji 1000 → 1400) (Jun 600 → 200). * Attacks Kankuro directly with "Monera". ** Jun activates his Set "Dimensional Prison". Turn 14: Jun * During his Standby Phase, "Monera" returns to the field. * Normal Summons "Burst Bomb". ** The effect of "Cursed Cannon" activates. *** The effect of "Burst Bomb" activates. *** The effect of "Monera" activates. **** Jun chains with "Mutual Help"; he discards "Wings of Unity". He gives Kankuro his "Winged Sangan" and adds Toraji's second "Nightmare Wheel" to his hand. *** The effect of "Monera" resolves (Jun 200 → 0). *** The effect of "Burst Bomb" resolves (Toraji 1400 → 800). * Special Summons "Vacuum Bomb" from his Deck. Turn 15: Toraji * Switches "Monera" to Defense Position. Turn 16: Kankuro * Activates his Set "Mimitrap", copying the effect of "Remains of Greed". * Activates the effect of "Winged Sangan", adding "Reverse World's Life Changer". * Special Summons "Chaos Sorcerer". ** The effect of "Cursed Cannon" activates. *** The effect of "Monera" activates (Kankuro 1500 → 1100). * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter". ** Its effect activates, negating Ryuzo's "Curse of Darkness". * Activates "Reversing", sending "Reverse World's Life Changer" to the Graveyard. * Change Summons "Reverse World's Dark Puppeteer" using "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter". ** Activates its effect, Special Summoning "Reverse World's Life Changer" and "Reverse World's Dark Seeker" (Kankuro 1100 → 550). *** Activates the effect of "Reverse World's Life Changer", switching "Monera" to Attack Position. *** Activates the effect of "Reverse World's Dark Seeker". * Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Wings of Unity" (ATK: 2900). * Attacks "Monera" with "Wings of Unity" (Toraji 800 → 0). Kankuro and Jun win. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Mashiro vs Kairi Turn 1: Mashiro * Sets a monster. * Sets 2 cards. (hand 3) Turn 2: Kairi * Activates "Seed of Life". * Tributes "Flower Token" to Tribute Summon "Leal Golem, Guardian of Trees". ** Its effect activates. * Mashiro activates his face-down "Molting". question the timing * Activates "Natural Cycle". Kairi tributes "Leaf Golem" to Ritual Summon "Nature Rebel - Flood". ** Its effect activates, destroying Mashiro's Set "Snake Whistle". *** The effect of "Leaf Golem" activates. *** A "Seed Token" is Special Summoned. * Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Leaf Guardian" back. * Attacks Mashiro's Set monster with "Leaf Golem". It is "Swarming Lizard". ** Upon its destruction, "Swarming Lizard" Special Summons a second copy of itself from Mashiro's Deck, and "Molting" allows him to draw 1 card. * Attacks and destroys the second "Swarming Lizard" with "Flood". ** "Swarming Lizard" Special Summons a third copy, and "Molting" allows him to draw 1 card. * Sets 1 card. (hand 3) Turn 3: Mashiro * Normal Summons "Reptale Ch.II: The Worried Turtle" and tunes it with "Swarming Lizard" to Synchro Summon "Alien Invader". ** Kairi activates her face-down "Pollinosis", tributing "Leaf Golem" to destroy "Alien Invader". *** "Leaf Golem" allows Kairi to draw 1 card. *** "Molting" allows Mashiro to draw 1 card. * Mashiro activates "Re-Reptile", Special Summoning "Reptilianne Delphyne". ** Its effect destroys "Seed Token". * Attacks "Flood" with "Delphyne". ** The ATK of "Flood" becomes zero but it is not destroyed (Kairi 4000 → 3000). * Activates "Mystical Green Orb". * Sets 1 card. (hand 3) Turn 4: Kairi * Tributes "Flood" to Tribute Summon "Boulder Sprite, Guardian of the Soil". ** The effect of "Flood" activates, Special Summoning "Leaf Golem". ** The effect of "Boulder Sprite" activates. * Activates "Miraculous Bloom". ** Mashiro chains with his face-down "Reptale Ch.V: The Struggle". *** "Bloom" resolves; Kairi tributes "Boulder Sprite" to Ritual Summon "Flood" back. **** The effect of "Boulder Sprite" destroys Mashiro's "Delphyne". ***** "Orb" gains 1 counter. ***** The effect of "Delphyne" switches "Leaf Golem" to Defense and reduces its ATK to zero. ***** "Moulting" lets Mashiro draw 1 card. * Activates the effect of "Cycle", tributing "Leaf Golem" to Ritual Summon "Nature Rebel - Typhoon". ** "Leaf Golem" lets Kairi draw 1 card. ** "Typhoon" bounces "Orb" back. * Activates "Mother Earth", tributing a second "Leaf Golem" in her hand. ** Its effect lets her draw 1 card. * Attacks directly with "Flood" and "Typhoon" (Mashiro 4000 → 3050 → 1900). (hand 2) * Mashiro adds "Ch.VI" to his hand. Turn 5: Mashiro * Activates "Orb" again. (hand 4) * Normal Summons "Reptale Ch.I" and activates its effect. * "Orb" has 1 counter. * Sets 1 useless Spell Card. * Activates the effect of "Mother Earth" to tribute two Reptiles from his hand. (hand 0) ** "Orb" has three counters. * Tributes "Orb" to add "Repatle Ch.VII: The Messenger Chameleon" to his hand. (depletes his hand to add Ch.VIII to his hand, and just sets a useless monster and spell, foreseeing that Kairi'll clear his field) Turn 6: Kairi * Uses the effect of "Mother Earth" to Normal Summon a second "Boulder Sprite". * Activates the effect of "Natural Cycle", tributing "Typhoon" and "Flood" to Ritual Summon "Ancient Father of Nature - Sun". ** The effect of "Typhoon" activates, adding a 2nd "Flood" to his hand. ** The effect of "Flood" activates, Special Summoning "Typhoon" back. * Activates "Commune with Nature", tributing "Boulder Sprite" to Ritual Summon the 2nd "Flood". ** The effect of "Boulder Sprite" activates, destroying "Reptale Ch.I". ** The effect of "Flood" activates, destroying Mashiro's Set card. * Attacks directly, but Mashiro activates the effect of "Repatle Ch.VII", Special Summoning itself, searching for "Ch.VIII" and ending Kairi's turn. * During the End Phase, the effect of "Sun" activates, Special Summoning "Boulder Sprite" back. (summons Sun and clears Mashiro's field, with him surviving with Ch.VI and searching for Ch.VII) it usually takes you only 2~3 Rituals to get into the Sun, and when you do, I can say goodbye to my field, that's for sure / Kairi: Then, what boss Reptile have you set up the summon for to handle this situation, Mr. Lord of Reptiles? Turn 7: Mashiro * During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Sun" increases the ATK/DEF of all of Kairi's monsters by 200. * Activates the effect of "Repatle Ch.VI: The Hatred" in his Graveyard (which he had tributed via "Mother Earth"), banishing it to Special Summon "Alien Invader" back. * Activates "Repatle Ch.VIII: The Hero's Arrival", tributing "Ch.VII" to search for "Ch.IX", then banishes "Ch.I" and "Ch.VII" from his Graveyard to Ritual Summon "Repatle Ch.IX: The Reptile Guardian". * Activates its effect, turning it into "Delphyne". * Overlays "Guardian" and "Alien Invader" to Xyz Summon "Echidna" (ATK 3200). ** "Guardian" gives "Echidna" the effect of "Delphyne" at the expense of half of its ATK (ATK 3200 → 1600). * Attacks "Typhoon" and "Flood", but Kairi activates the effect of "Sun", protecting her monsters. Mashiro doesn't activate the negating effect of "Echidna" on purpose to avoid his own victory. Turn 8: Kairi * During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Sun" increases the ATK/DEF of all of Kairi's monsters by 200. * Attacks and destroys "Echidna" with "Flood" (ATK 2300) (Mashiro 1900 → 1200). * Attacks directly with "Typhoon" (ATK 2700) (Mashiro 1200 → 0). Category:chapters